My Life in 3D
by ScarletRose93
Summary: Sora is a cashier at the local grocery store, he is dating a complete and total bad boy, Riku, and he's battling college. Sora has worked At Bargain Barrel for a little over two years now and is trying to figure out what he's going to do with his life. His parents are protective and suffocating him. He just wants to be free, but he doesn't want to leave Riku and friends behind.YAOI
1. Chapter 1

AN: Guess who's back from the grave? I am! Sorry I disappeared for awhile, I was *insert bullshitty excuse here like working and messing around with college stuff when I was actually having fun enjoying summer...* heh heh. So I know this kind of jumps around a bit in the beginning, but meh, it makes sense. _Italics_ are my thoughts, as violent and fowl as they are. There is a bit of swearing in this fic in total, mainly in my thoughts. This would put my friends in shock in awe because I normally don't swear all that much, but, when I'm working, it's a completely different story. This is based on my life, just because I find it that fascinating. Sorry, that was sarcasm. Anyway, enjoy the first chapter of My Life in 3D.

**Disclaimer:** The plot is my own, but since this is a Kingdom Hearts fan-fiction, I do not own any of the characters. Except Dexter, for he is my puppet and as my puppet, he acts as I command! Mwahahahahaha. *Ahem*

Enjoy.

Some people say that time moves too quickly; that there aren't enough hours in the day, or days in the week. These are the procrastinators. These are the ones who waste precious seconds, minutes, even hours accomplishing tedious tasks. The procrastinators watch time fly by as if it were a rainbow unicorn gliding majestically on a yellow brick road. Everything important is done last minute and everything irrelevant is completed as soon as possible. There is no schedule, no worry about how their actions might and will affect their future. They live effortlessly and calm, until they remember a critical date is upon them. Then, they spend all of a few hours cramming together what could have simply been done in the span that the unicorn took them from Destiny Island to Candy Mountain. It is almost certain that everyone has been a procrastinator at least once in his or her life.

Some people say that time moves too slowly; that the weekend can't come soon enough, the approaching holiday can't arrive soon enough. These are the impatients. They can't stop for even one second and look around them and marvel in everything they're missing. There is no magical unicorn to distract them, impatients look straight ahead and keep on charging forward. The impatients all have a certain, strict schedule, to which they abide to by day and night, for every day, for every week, for every month. If one little bump in the road sets them back for even one minute, they have to rearrange their color-coded schedule to make up for lost time. They watch the clock to the very last minute to validate timing will be perfect. God forbid if an impatient is held back for only a few minutes because a higher power, a boss, for example, is running behind. It is almost certain that everyone has been impatient at least once in his or her life.

Human beings cannot be placed into two simple categories. Everyone has their own story and has lived only their own life. Yes there are procrastinators and impatients living among us, but the category another person places them into doesn't make the human who they are. Just because Max pulled an all-nighter starting and finishing a project doesn't automatically make him a procrastinator. Maybe he was in the hospital all weekend because his father was in the ER after choking on a chicken bone. Just because Minnie arrives everywhere on time carrying a tote-like-purse full of everything and anything one might possibly need incase of a random emergency does not make her an impatient. It makes her organized, well prepared, and on time.

After awhile of telling myself to give people a try, to get to know them before I analyze them, I got bored with getting to know other people. Since middle school, people would seem to seek me out and ask me for advice. Telling people to "grow a pair" has become a recent reply, to which I receive a huff of anger and a peaceful evening of solitude. I don't know how I've come to be in relationship, I don't even know how it's lasted for almost a year. But I feel like without him, I'd still be the quivering, passive mess he noticed all those months ago.

"Hello, have you found everything you were looking for today?" I smile and greet the customer as I have greeted every other customer for the past year. I'm given a grunt in reply. _Great,_ I thought, _one of __those__ customers again. Just keep smiling and imagine them being devoured by sharks._

"Would you like your milk or water gallons in a bag?" They reply with a nod, no words. _Alive._ My customer was in her late thirties. At one thirty-six on a Wednesday afternoon, my guess is she's either jobless or stay at home. No kids, but there's a ring on her left ring finger. Married, maybe the kids are at day care. _Thank you_! You could tell right off the bat she is a smoker. _Marlboro, no, maybe Virginia Slims. Hmm, I'm going to guess Marlboro smooth 100's._

She was wearing a denim jacket with black trim and a black shirt underneath. The shirt had holes, obviously from wear and tear, definitely a favorite. The lady's brown hair was unclean, and fell from the top of her head in greasy strands. Whoever she was bound to either lost a bet, felt guilty, or maimed her cat but doesn't want her to know so he is now playing the number one person she trusts the most. _Tricky bastard._

Once she finished unloading her guesstimated eighty-item cart, I'm trapped in an awkward silence as I ring up her groceries and try to find room on the counter for the bags. Not to toot my own horn, but I like to think I'm a pretty good bagger. I like to optimize the small counter space we as cashiers are given, but the counter doesn't hold more than about thirteen bags, depending on who's cashiering. As I reach the sixty-third item, I notice I'm about three bags away from completely out of room.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry but I'm running out of room for your bags, would you mind loading your cart back up please?" _I am going to slit your throat with this…_I look to see what I'm currently holding…_box of plastic spoons. Yes, your demise shall be slow and torturous. I'll flatten out the box to slit your throat and use the spoons to carve out your…_

"Oh, sorry about that hon, I've been in such a tizzy this morning, going from here to there and back again. I'll even help you bag." She squeezes her way between the cart and the counter and loads her cart back up. _I take back everything I ever thought of you, you wonderful, kind, fantastical…_

**Red solo cup, I fill you up, let's have a party, let's have a party, I love you red solo cup, I lift you up, proceed to party, proceed to…**

_If you even answer that goddamn call…_

"Hello? Oh hey gurl, wassup? What? Oh no he didn't. No he did not."

_I will maim you with those plastic spoons as sharks rip your limbs apart and red fire ants eat out your heart you jerk. I had faith in you and you ripped it to shreds. I will send you to the flaming pits of hell all because you answered your phone. Bitch._

I went on bagging the groceries, typing in prices, weighing produce, and scanning boxes. Sometimes, I really hate my job. Sometimes.

"Anything else on the bottom of your cart?" I smile and inwardly roll my eyes as she scoffs, and shakes her head. _Well, it looks like you're too busy to take care of your own stuff, so why don't I be an awesome cashier and load your cart back up for you. You're such a bitch I think I hate you. I think I hate you so much._

"Oh, and I'll take a carton of Marlboro 100's, the smooth pack. You got that hon? A carton of Marlboro smooth 100's. Now, as I was saying gurl…" I tuned her out as I made my way to customer service to get the chick her cigs. I didn't actually hate her as a being, I just hated her type. After working a little over one full year, and counting, at the local grocery store, I've got quite the list of pet peeves performed by frequent customers. The sad part, I know for a fact I'm not the only employee with a list.

I repeated the order to the guy behind the desk. Poor Dexter, he's the only guy in Customer Service, and he's such an awesome guy. He manages the schedule for all of us forty, no exaggeration, cashiers, and the other fifteen customer service people. He is fair in 95% of the decisions he makes and sympathizes with us. One look at my customer chatting it up on her phone, and he shook his head and handed over the seventy-ish dollar carton of happy sticks.

Back at my register, I ring up the carton, bag it, and finish loading up her cart. _You're still on the goddamn phone, talking about god knows what, I'm done talking to you. I'm just going to stand here looking pretty and not give a flying shit when you pay and get out. For your sake, you should hurry the hell up and get out. Now._

She seems to feel my burning, nonchalant gaze and decides to get with the program and hand over her store card, the thingy you use to get discounts sometimes, and slides her card. I scan the card and hand it back and watch her slide her card again. And again. And a-freaking-gain. When she glances up at the screen that reads part of her list, number of items, and balance, she gasped.

"What in the world did I buy?" _I don't know, I was only paying half attention, shouldn't you know since you're paying for it all? Your happy sticks don't work until you're outside of the store._ I stood there, passively, as she attempts to slide her card through the machine again. Finally, she tells the person on the phone that she's in the check out line and she'll call her 'gurl' back in a few minutes. "Here hon, my card don't slide." I shivered, her grammar sucked. Most of the customer's grammar sucked. It pained me so, it felt like I was being pierced by a poison-tipped steak right through my heart. _So? What the hell do you want me to do with it? _I look at the card. _Oh, EBT, food stamps. Got it._

"For some reason, the magnetic strips in these particular cards don't work as well as other bank or credit cards do. I can just type the number in." _Good thing it's just a Wednesday and we're not too busy._

A few minutes later, she's punching her pin into the number pad and redialing her previous call as she pays for the taxed items, _those plastic spoons will be covered in your black blood you monster._ I hand her the receipt and she's off on her merry way out the door.

I take in a deep breath, count to eight and release. _It's one forty-five,_ _only three and a half more hours to go._ I tell myself as I take a swig from my water bottle. There were four other cashiers working at the moment. Cloud was on register four, I was on three, Selphie on two, and Leon on register one. I laughed my ass off when I saw Leon on the express, fifteen items or less line. He hated that line with a burning passion. I know for a fact Dexter put him on there just for entertainment. I did say that he was 95% fair.

Cloud was waiting for me to come join him at the end of my register. The Bargain Barrel's, I hate that stupid name, employee dress code consisted of black or tan pants, no jeans, with either the god-awful, vomit-green polo, or black sweatshirt. Somehow, Cloud always managed to look mouth-drooling, damn fine in his tan pants and vomit-green polo. On him, the green looks somewhat okay. He stood at five foot eight, his blonde bead-head spikes giving him an extra three to four inches. His eyes were blue, sky blue. I had heard that when he was birthed, his mother saw him as an angel, therefore naming him Cloud. She was also on a pretty high dose of painkillers.

"Hey, Cloud, how was Destiny Islands? He had told me that he was visiting his grandparents last weekend. _He's so lucky they own a beach house._ He stuck his hands in his front pockets and leaned back on the soda fridge thingy.

"It was pretty cool, the weather was perfect, spent some time with the old folks, stuck my feet in the sand, nothing really spectacular." He ran a hand through his hair; oh how I hated it when he did that. We've been best friends since as long as I can remember, he knows how much his hair fascinates me; how it can be so naturally spikey yet incredibly smooth. "How was your weekend?"

I scoffed and leaned against the magazine rack at the end of my register. We were lucky it wasn't busy. I hated it when people interrupted our little side conversations to ask the most idiotic questions. "You know very well that I spent my weekend working. I barely have a day off, and if I ever do, I always have errands to run. I've never really had a true day off since I don't know when." I know I was complaining and exaggerating a little, but I hadn't had the chance to go to the beach in a few years and I was a little jealous.

"Awh, poor wittle Sora, being worked to the bone by the big bad Bargain Barrel corporate meanies." I fake punched him in the arm as we both laughed. He knows as well as I do that the only reason I work as much as I do is because I like to do expensive things and go to expensive places. "So what are you saving up for this time?"

"It's August remember? I'm saving up for the fall semester. Community college is the least expensive way to go, but it's still expensive for a minimum wage cashier." He and I know that that was also complete bullshit. My parents both work for the military, my father makes triple digits, and mom is in the $90,000 a year range. Money is of no issue in my family, but I believe, along with my dad, that I will get more out of college if I am the one paying for it.

"But I thought you were getting scholarships through here?"

"I am, but they only cover $500, I need to be able to make up the rest. Plus, I need extra for gas, books, supplies, and other necessities." Cloud nodded his head in understanding. I don't like going around gloating how loaded my family was, but I also didn't go around pretending I was dirt poor. I work for what I want and I make sure I don't waste what I earn. We aren't rich, just upper middle class.

You could say Cloud was just middle class. His parents earn enough to keep them happy, one family vacation a year. I was jealous of Cloud, jealous that his parents were happy and rarely ever fought. I was jealous with how well they all fit together. There were no skeletons in their closet, no secrets, and no drama.

"Hiya Cloud! Where have ya been?" I inwardly cursed and sighed as Selphie's voice squeaked into our conversation. It wasn't that I didn't like Selphie, she was a complete sweetheart, she meant no wrong, but she could just get very annoying, very quickly.

She was wearing tan pants, flares, with a brown butterfly belt complete with a giant, silver butterfly belt buckle, topped with the black sweatshirt. She had a white headband decorating her light-brown hair. Silver hearts dangled from her pierced ears and a matching pendant hung from silver chain around her neck. Black eyeliner was drawn to near perfection around her bright-green eyes. Her green nametag standing proudly on her chest announcing she was a minor. Both Cloud and I had black tags because we had been BB's slaves for over a year. Ew. At least we had each other.

"Hey Selph, I was visiting my old folks down on the islands. I just got back on Monday, Dexter had given me Tuesday off to unpack and unwind from my crazy sexcapades with the wild and drunk college babes." _It's a wonder why he hasn't been fired yet for his fowl potty mouth. Dick. _The expression on Selphie's face was just downright priceless. It was a mixture of shock, utter horror, and disappointment. _Oh if only she knew he was gay. Then she would stop fantasizing about him. _If I had a dime for every single time she tried to use me to get to Cloud, I'd have about, one dollar.

Noticing Mr. Tall, Dark, and Brooding over at the end of register one, I stalked my way over to him. As he noticed my signature red, green, yellow, and black Nikes coming closer, he looked up at me and smirked. _Oh Leon, you think you're so sly. You think you're so irresistible to both men and women. I bet if you cut off all of your precious hair, you'd look just like a brooding sissy instead of having some dark, threatening edge to your glares._

"Hey Leon." _That's right, pretty boy, I've got you cornered now._

"Hey." _Dance my pretty monkey, dance._

"So, I heard about this radical party that went down on Friday night." His stormy, gray eyes twitched slightly. I laughed inwardly._ Your discomfort pleases me greatly._

"Oh? And what happened at this party that, it seems you assume I attended?" _You're so cute when you're trying to find a way out of a trap._

"Well, I heard from a little birdie that _somebody_ happened to drink all of the spiked punch, then jumped onto a table, and started stripping while attempting to sing Love is a Battlefield by Pat Benatar."

He pinched the bridge of his nose and swore under his breath. I laughed my ass off. At that moment, I was extremely ecstatic that we didn't have any customers to distract us from this precious, rare moment. Under his long, brown bangs, I saw Leon's cheeks turn a bright pink. _He's blushing. Oh Lordy Lord Almighty, I got the emotionless rock to blush! Score one for Sora! _

"Who told you?" He muttered with a very dark, threatening undertone. He was wearing black pants, the black sweatshirt, a white belt with silver studs and black boots. He wore a silver chain around his neck, the small, horizontal scar above the bridge of his nose crinkling. _I still can't figure out if you're gay or not._

"As I said, a little birdie told me. Meaning I can't and won't tell you who I heard it from. Sorry Leo but my lips are sealed." I turned my back and made my way back to my register, humming the chorus to the song that will now forever haunt the brooding, blushing brunet.

"Oh Sora," _Shit, he followed me back, he wasn't supposed to follow me back, he was supposed to recognize I have a power over him, that I can tell anybody what I know._ "One more thing," I gulped as I turned back around and gazed up at his stormy eyes. I knew Selphie and Cloud were watching. Hell, even that old lady in the produce section eight aisles away was watching. "I saw what happened on Tuesday." Confusion. What happened on Tues- sudden realization, my eyes grew the size of dinner plates. _ Oh shit, you bastard._

I stood there, mouth agape in front of register three as Leon was told to sign off and clock out. It was two o'clock and his replacement was here to relieve him. _You lucky son of a bitch_. Leon laughed his way out of the store, I felt like running after him, finding out what he knew.

There was no way he knew what happened on Tuesday, we were, I mean, I was in the privacy in my own home.

My thoughts jumbled as business picked back up again. Customers came and went through my line. Before I knew it, the time was five fifteen and I was told to sign off, clock out and go home. Before leaving, I checked out the floral department. I know I'm a guy, but an old friend of mine once told me, "_If everyone is too busy running around here and there, who stops and smells the flowers? They try so hard to be pretty. If people took the time and appreciated them a little more, maybe, just maybe, people would learn to appreciate one another better."_

AN: Hey guys, I know you probably despise me with a burning passion for just kind of dropping Toyland. Like I said at the beginning, it was based off of a dream and I took too long to write it, so my feelings for it just kind of died. I know there's a lot more swearing in this one, I promise you I am not like this at all out-loud, and yes this is based off of my everyday life. It's just that fascinating. I keep saying at work, how much I hate being a cashier. So instead of ranting about it in my head, I'm turning it into a Kingdom Hearts fanfic! Yay! I'll never run out of ideas! I feel like leaving off with a Dr. Seuss quote. Guess which story this comes from:

"UNLESS someone like you cares a whole awful lot,

Nothing's going to get better,

It's not."

It's one of my favorite quotes from him; the man's a genius.

Well, I hope you enjoyed this little ramble, don't expect an update for about a month, sorry, I'm not a fast updater without the right kind of encouragement *ahem*

Soooo….anywho, I hope you liked this first chapter of My Life in 3D, constructive criticism is accepted with open arms!

-_Scarlet Rose_


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back! I am completely surprised with the attention I got from this in just a few hours! I posted the previous chapter at 2:30 in the morning, and already I had acquired reviews, favoriters, and followers within the next seven hours! Completely unexpected! The love I have been shown from loyal readers has motivated me to update again, and you didn't even have to wait a month! Lucky peeps.

chicachoco- aahhh! You got the quote :D never ever be a cashier. At first it might be cool, but I guess it just depends where you work, but being a cashier where I work is just so dull and annoying. Thank you soo much!

xXSoKuGirl0615Xx – oohhh just you wait, there will be plenty of that coming up ;D

mudkipluvr4ever – Thank you so much, the characters are all based on the people I am surrounded by. You will meet Riku in this chapter, hopefully you'll love him as much as I do ;D There are countless fics where Sora is helpless, or a complete uke. It's adorable at first, and then sweet, and then cute, and then eventually it gets a little repetitive, so I'm giving him a backbone!

So, there is swearing again in this chapter. I think with the M rating, I don't need to keep warning you for my fowl thoughts. You have been warned

**Disclaimer**: Once again, I own nothing. Just Dexter, my wonderful puppet, and sweet Corrianna, you'll meet her later. Kingdom Hearts belongs to Disney and Squarenix.

_Italic _is for thoughts.

In the dream in the first part of the chapter, _italic_ is for normal happenings and normal font is for thoughts. And "_italics in quotations_" signify song lyrics. And "just plain text in quotes" means text.

And without further adieu, enjoy!

Last time:

"_If everyone is too busy running around here and there, who stops and smells the flowers. They try so hard to be pretty. If people took the time and appreciated them a little more, maybe, just maybe, people would learn to appreciate one another better."_

Now:

_The sun was high in the sky, fluttering in and out of my sight as we continued walking the path in front of us. I know I told him I wished he was more romantic, but leading me into the deep woods wasn't very passionate. Riku had said that he was taking me on a picnic, but this was not on my mind. Sure I loved that he was trying, but maybe he was trying too hard…_

"Hey, Riku?"

"Yeah?" _He didn't even pause, he just kept walking forward; he didn't even look back at me. _Humph.

"Where are we going?" _I stole a glimpse behind me, the break in the trees that marks where the path began was now just a speckle of light, camouflaged with the surrounding foliage. I trusted Riku with all of my heart, but that didn't mean that sometimes his actions didn't worry me. _

"You'll see Sora, just trust me." I just said I trust you, you dummy. Oh wait, I forgot, you can't read my mind. Oops. _No confirmation was needed that I had heard him and we kept walking forward._ Is it just me, or does this seem more like a scenic walk than a picnic? I don't mind, I just wish he would tell me where he was leading me._ Just as I was about to voice my thoughts, I watched as Riku slowed his pace and made his way over to a rock formation. Looking past the formation, Riku waved me over._

"We're here." _He walked around me and pushed me forward gently. Showing no resistance, I walked towards the rock formation and looked past it. The sight nearly took my breath away._

_On the other side of the rock formation was a cave. From the cave, a small river flowed; the bank was littered with tiger lilies. A cherry blossom tree hung peacefully over the top of the entrance of the cave. At the foot of the cave, I saw a cliché red and white picnic blanket, a few candles, and Riku's guitar case._

"Ri-" _I was speechless, this was, he was, everything about, well, everything, was perfect. _I can't believe he did all of this. Just for me. Well, for us I guess, but still._ He was currently setting up the basket he had carried all the way out here as I made my way over to him._

"So, what do you think?" _He stood back up and rubbed the back of his neck. _Awh, he's nervous! I'm so lucky to have him. He may portray a bad boy on the outside, but he'll always be my big softie. _I placed my hand on his cheek and kissed him chastely. _

"I think that you are the most perfect boyfriend ever, and that I could never ask for anybody else. And I also think I love you." _We eskimo kissed then were rudely interrupted by my stomach declaring its emptiness. I smiled sheepishly and apologized. He laughed. _Jerk. _I stuck my tongue out at him._

"Do you want to know a secret?" No, not really. I want food. _I pretended to ignore him as I walked toward the blanket to set the food up for the both of us. _Hmm, tuna sandwiches, gross, and a peanut, butter, and jelly, awesome!

_I felt as his arms wrapped around my tummy and he rested his head on my shoulder._

"I asked you if you wanted to know a secret." I'm not deaf, silly, I just want food._ Assuming I wasn't going to answer again, he nipped my ear. "_I know it's not much of a secret, but I think I love you too."

"_Up on Melancholy Hill_

_There's a plastic tree_

_Are you here with me? _

_Just looking out on the day_

_Of another dream_

_Well you can't get what you want_

_But you can get me-"_

"Whatthehellisthat?!" _Oh right, the alarm. I knew that. _A pause, I enjoyed mornings, the peaceful serenity of the morning sun streaming through the blinds as the birds sang while they fluttered about.

_A dream. It was just a stupid dream. It didn't happen. The cave, the hike, the picnic, it was all a figment of my imagination. I think my brain hates me something fierce. Of my brain is just a dick. Meh._

I sighed as I turned my alarm clock off. It was morning, eight am to be exact. Another sigh. I love mornings, I love rising with the sun, but today, I had work. My shift was a full eight-hour from nine to five. Gross. And I just remembered it's Tuesday. Shit. Tuesday meant it's old people day. Senior-discount day.

I groaned out-loud and violently kicked the sheets away from me._ Now that's not fair, it's not the cover's fault for you having to suffer today. I'm sorry, sheets. You didn't deserve that. I look forward to your loving caresses when I come home._ I patted the sheets and shuffled to the bathroom and flicked the lights on and yawned.

_Stupid ass work scheduling me in so early. Stupid ass Dexter for scheduling me. Razza frizza nogood idiot jerkwadfaceloser._ I grumble as I turn on the shower and undress. While coffee woke up the majority of the population in the world, showers always made me feel better and awake. They make me feel lighter, and as the lukewarm water cascaded down my body in streams and rivers, I felt my problems just wash away.

Turning the water off, I grabbed my towel and dried off. _No matter how long I stay here, enjoying the complete serenity and silence, I still have to dress in my work clothes and spend eight and a half hours in a complete and utter hell with music and customers to match._ I walked back into my room and looked at the limited options I had for a uniform.

The only choices we can make are what underwear, socks, and possible undershirt we can wear. Of course the undershirts are supposed to be white, but no one really enforces that rule. _Hmm, do I want to wear the black, or tan pants? I wore tan yesterday, so, I guess I'll wear black today. But I really don't want to wear all black, and the shirt is so awful, and it's so warm outside, I guess I'll do the black pants and the polo. Any other day I'd gladly wear the sweatshirt, but I'd prefer comfort than style. Time check, it's eight seventeen, thirteen minutes left until I have to leave. Just great._

I grab my keys and a ten-dollar bill from my dresser and make my way down the stairs to rummage for food. _Should be enough for today_. In the pantry, I found a box of Cinnamon Toast Crunch and some milk in the fridge. _Oh sweet Jesus yes! The breakfast of champions! Nommzzzz._ Before I sit down and start munching down, I remove the baby gate locking my dogs in the laundry room and let them roam the kitchen. This small time of freedom is the least I can do for them, who knows how long they'll be locked up today. _A maximum of nine hours if no one comes home before me._

I look at the clock after setting my empty bowl in the sink. _Eight forty-three. Goddammit. Time to go._ I slowly shuffle my dogs back into their room and place the baby gate back in to doorway.

I see my dogs as my babies. I've had them since they were born, eleven years ago. They are brother and sister, he being the largest of the batch and she the smallest. She is Dona Lee and he is Goo-Bear. Silly names, I know, but at the time, they seemed right.

I set the alarm, closed the garage door, picked out my favorite, most comfortable shoes, and closed the second garage door. My pretty, little, 2009 bright blue mini cooper sat waiting for me. He sat waiting for me in all his manual locks and windows glory. I love my car, I really do, but for a 2009, it's kind of retro. Meh I digress; time for work.

Fifteen minutes pass and I'm in the process of clocking in when I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket.

"Hey lovie, have a great day at work, you're off at 5 right, I'll see you then, love you."

I smiled as I answered back, telling Riku he's a dork and reciprocating I loved him back. I clocked in and walked around to the front of customer service to check which register I am to be stuck at.

My eyes graze the schedule. _You shitty assholes._ I am assigned to register sixteen, the farthest register away from the desk, and it looks like I'm stuck with Leon and Kairi, a new cashier, for the better part of six hours. And then I remembered what Leon had said yesterday.

_Oh shit._

AN: Aaand that's all you're getting out of me for right now. I feel that trying to write longer chapters is what keeps me from updating so frequently.

Hinty hint for next time:

And then Sephiroth took a big poop on the produce and ate the mop so nobody could clean it up.

"Hahahaha" Sephiroth chortled, "Now you will all have to buy my poop-apples!"

Love Syrus.

P.S.:

Lelouche gazed at the banana, hungrily, his eyes shimmering with primal desire. His body tingled and he shuddered visibly. Ever since Collin had used her geass to switch bodies he found it hard to control his…urges; or where they her urges? It was getting harder to tell the difference between her body and his brain now.

_Banana_

The word shot across his brain disrupting all other thought. It was a command from this cursed female body he was trapped in. Why was this body so primally attracted to so very many things?

-_- No comment.

That was Syrus…he says hi. He calls that piece "Look! I can write fanfiction too!"

Brownie points goes to the person who can guess what anime he was talking about!

As always, constructive criticism is greatly acceptable!

-_Scarlet Rose_


	3. Chapter 3

Hello my bitches! Er, I mean, readers; yeah, readers. I know these chapters are spaced out over a bit of time, but that's what I warned! I've got an English teacher that is a complete slave driver and likes to give us three papers, 5-10 pages mind you, a week that takes hours of research. And, I also have Chemistry to constantly study for, don't get me started on my calculus, but at least my music and hiking classes are awesome. Not to mention that the weather lately has been ultra-super distractive because it's just been so beautiful!

This is why I love fall. I love the 60-degree weather, wearing hoodies, drinking hot chocolate, and cuddling in the blankets by the fire. However, I do not like having to sell Christmas magazines and the sight of advent calendars makes me want to throw up. I love Christmas; I really truly do, but not in September.

Well! I think that was a good rant, all it's missing is talk about kitties, but I'm not a cat person…although…as I was leaving the campus a few days ago, I spotted an orange tabby with white paws and ears and I chased it down with my car through the parking lot until it pulled a Lion King. The kitty went all Simba with its mommy being Mufasa. Some asshole ran over the mommy kitty so little Simba was meowing up a storm, it broke my heart. I wanted to take little Simba home with me, but when I walked up to him, he ran away. So I just drove home. Now, every time I'm in the parking lot, I keep looking for little Simba.

Yeah, so I wrote that little bit back in fall thinking I would actually manage to finish this chapter then…. but not it's half way through January and I am just now managing to waddle me way back into this lovely fic. I really do love this story, I just have not had the time. Even over Christmas break. Today was my fist time logging on in over a month.

Bleh. Well, I hope this chapter turns out alright, enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor any of the characters from Final Fantasy or any other people that may find their way into here.

Last time: _My eyes graze the schedule. You shitty assholes. I am assigned to register sixteen, the farthest register away from the desk, and it looks like I'm stuck with Leon and Kairi, a new cashier, for the better part of six hours. And then I remembered what Leon had said yesterday._

_Oh shit._

Now:

I scuffed my shoes along the floor as I took my sweet ole time walking to register sixteen. It made no sense to have the person here for the longest shift stationed on the register that rarely gets any customers, but I digress. My fingers tapped on the touch-screen that was the monitor, signing me in to the register. Once signed in, the cash drawer opened, I grabbed the money-marking pen from the slot on the far right, checked to make sure I had enough of each bill stack and roll of coin, and then shut it. I reached behind the receipt printer and flicked the switch on the light pole to turn my light on. _Stupid fricken things are useless. People stop at the end of the candy rack, look at the light, look at me, back at the light, then ask me if I'm open. Of course I'm fricken open, the damn light is on. If the light were off, I wouldn't even be here to begin with and the closed sign would be up at the end of the candy rack._

I smiled and shook my head and checked the rest of the register stuff was on par. There were two boxes of bags under the register, the belts, scale, and mirror were clean, the trash was taken care of, and I had a hefty amount of 'paid thank-you' stickers. Seeing everything was in order, I made my way up to the front of my register. The magazines were organized and where they should be along with the candy and other impulse buys.

I am a good cashier. I know I am a good cashier. I wouldn't say I am a great cashier, but I am good. I know the rules, the policies, and the codes. But that doesn't mean I don't intentionally break the rules every now and then. For example, only work talk is allowed by the registers and customer service. Ha, screw that nonsense. How else are we supposed to figure out that Laurie is a total slut and has slept with every man, boy, male who works here except for the managers? Our customer service is gossip central, they are always talking about how cashier A doesn't like cashier B and how cashier D has a crush on cashier C but cashier C is dating stock boy F.

It really is amusing to listen in on the conversations, but I normally do not take part unless they start talking about general things like music and food and movies, those are my categories.

"Good morning Sora!" Sometimes Kairi can have a really annoying voice, and sometimes I can tolerate it. This morning, I find it like an excruciatingly painful sound like nails-on-a-chalkboard.

"Hey Kairi, when are you off?" Asking another cashier when they're off is common, very common actually, almost like instinct now. You're not asking how much longer you have to bear with them, you're asking how much longer you will have to bag for them or they will bag for you.

"Oh, I get off at 1 today. I know I just started and today is my first day by myself, but a six hour shift sounds so long, I don't know how I'll do."

_Great, so she's one of those girls who always needs positive reinforcement._ Suddenly, I was reminded of Trixie from Fairly Oddparents. I remembered the episode where Timmy had wished he and Trixie were the last two people in the universe and she went stark raving mad, demanding constantly that Timmy needed to say she was pretty. _And besides, who complains about working six hours? I mean, I get it if you're opening or closing, but six hours ain't nothing._

"Oh yeah? Well with Cloud behind you and me in front, I'm sure you'll do just fine." _Why is she laughing, is she blushing? Why does that old lady look mortified? What did I just say? … Oh. Unintentional dirty comment, shit._ "Kairi, that's not what I meant, I meant that as – "

"It's alright Sora, I know you're gay, but how you phrased that was just so funny, you're funny."

"I didn't find it very humorous." _And in comes Mr. Gloom and stormy._ Leon came strolling over with a half-full cart. I raised an eyebrow.

"I thought it was your day off." He was dressed in dark-blue jeans, his white studded belt, a white t-shirt, and a brown leather jacket with a fur-lined hood. _I still can't fricken tell if you're gay or not. If you are, you are so far in the closet, you're on the shores of Narnia._

"It is." _Growl_. "I'm here for food." I snickered as I walked back behind my register and he began loading up the belt.

"_We are young, heartache to heartache we stand_," I hummed under me breath, Leon would murder me if he heard, but watching him blush would totally be worth it.

"_No promises, no demands,_" I always like cashing out other cashiers. They know that cans, gallons, and other heavy objects go on the belt before chips, bread, eggs, and other light, squish-able stuff.

"_Love is a battlefield. We are strong, no one can tell us we're wrong._" It also helps me learn a little more about them. For instance, I notice that Leon is buying mainly organic produce and gluten-free stuff. "Watching your figure there, Benatar?" Oh man, there is a special spot in Hell for me with a glare like that.

"Did you just call me _Benatar_?" He spat out, grinding his teeth. He gently placed down an eighteen-pack of eggs on the belt and glared at me.

"There may be a possible chance that I just, indeed, called you Benatar." _Gulp._

"Oh Sora, little not-so-naïve Sora, do you not remember that I saw what happened a few days ago?" _Yeah, yeah, I remember you saw that. _

"Yeah I remember, but everyone gets pulled over by a cop eventually. For me it was only a matter of time. Besides, I got my court date, the cop who pulled me over didn't show, and I got off with a PBJ* for the next two years. It's no big deal." Leon scoffed and leaned against the register as I continued to ring his things through.

"That's not what I meant." _What the hell did I do Tuesday that has Leon acting so weird?_

"I saw you with that silver-haired kid." _Wait, so he's making this big deal about Riku? He knows I'm gay right? Everyone here already does, why does this shock him?_ I finished bagging the last bag and totaled up the order. He gave me his Bargain Barrel card, I scanned it, and only a few items came up on sale.

"You're total comes to $47.89. And so? That's my boyfriend, Riku. We're always together in our free time." His brow furrowed in confusion and he pulled out his wallet and swiped his credit card.

"You're, boyfriend?" _Okay, so now I know he is completely heterosexual, no man-gina for him._

"Yes my boyfriend, my male lover whom of which I have deep feelings of love for. We have been together for over a year." He seemed inquisitive, like he wanted to know more about my relationship, but at the same time, he didn't want to. I get it. The idea of two dudes together is still a new idea. But then I saw him steal a glance at Cloud. And not just any glance, it was a craving, lustful glance. Of course, if I were anyone else it would have just been nothing, but I saw the widening of his eyes, I saw the softening of his features, and his posture relaxed.

"Here, give me your hand." I grabbed the pen from my register and held my hand out for his. He looked at me, I gestured to my hand, and he held his out. I wrote down my cell number, I knew he didn't have it.

"I know this seems weird Leon, but I think we should talk more about this outside of work, maybe you can meet Riku and see how two guys act in a relationship." I handed him his receipt and told him to have a nice day, and to enjoy not working. He nodded, thanked me, and left, sparing Cloud one more glance.

An old lady followed short after Leon and thus started the elderly rush. I despise working Tuesdays, I really do. You have to repeat yourself two-four times, cutting your questions or sentences shorter, and a majority of them want paper bags. It is really annoying when the customers ask for paper in plastic. Yes, you read that right, a paper bag inside of a plastic bag. It is so much easier to put plastic inside of paper. And the Gods forbid you forget their senior discount. The worst part about the discount is that we're not allowed to ask. We can't ask if the geysers want their discount, they have to tell us, and usually they remember after they already paid.

Just the other day, we had an elderly customer complain about how he spent over $160 and how he should get a 5% discount. First the cashier, then three different customer service employees, and a manager, in that order, told him that senior discount is $3 after $60.00 and 5% $59.99 and under. The guy complained so he got $5. Five freaking dollars. I hope he's happy, that he's proud of himself. _Dick._

That's another thing that really annoys me. You're old, I get it, you don't like being old, and I also got that. But just because you're age keeps you from doing fun stuff like you used to does not mean it is okay for you to act like an immature buffoon. Don't pretend you can't hear me, I see your hearing aid, you understand your wife or husband just fine. And would it kill you to hand me the money and not toss it on the belt in a folded, jumbled heap and push it towards me? Also, you can count your own damn money, don't pull out all of your pocket change and tell me to count it out. I don't like touching my customer's hands more often than necessary.

_Rant, rant, rant, rant, and rant. That's all I seem to do while working. It doesn't matter how small or large the transaction is, I always rant and nit-pick everything the customer does or doesn't do. _

"Sora, house line 1 please." _Oh what did I do now? They already sent me on break at 2, what time is it?_

"Hey, you know you can go home right?" _Huh? Oh it's 5 o'clock already. Damn, a shift never goes by that quickly, it must have been the ranting, and the almost non-stop rush of old people and kids playing hooky._

"Sweet, thank you Dexter." I reached behind the receipt printer and flicked the light off again. As I was putting up the closed a sign, a lady, in her mid-thirties, with one big-ass cart came around the corner and asked if I was closed. I looked at her for a few seconds, and just said yes, but the cashier on registers 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 8,10, 11, 12, 13, and 14 will be more than happy to help you." _Seriously? You couldn't see that for yourself? Some people are just so unobservant._ She smiled and thanked me as she made her way down the line.

I grabbed my belongings, meaning my car keys, my phone, and my water bottle and clocked out, bidding the other cashiers and Dexter a good day and a good night.

_Finally, eight hours are finally over, now I can just go home, relax, and spend times with my loving, wonderful boyf- what the hell is that?"_

"Riku, what the hell is that?" I gasped as I left the store.

Author Note:

Hey guys, so I lied about the hinty hint at the end of the last chapter, Sephiroth does not come in yet to play. I know it's short, but I wanted to end on a cliffhanger. I already know what Riku has for Sora, but I want to see what you guys come up with, review your guess and I'll tell you if you're right or not. Constructive criticism is welcome.

*PBJ stands for probation before judgment. When you get ticketed for speeding and you opt for the court date, which you should, you can get a PB&J if you're lucky. "A PBJ is not a conviction, but requires a period of supervised or unsupervised probation. The defendant must successfully complete the probation. That means he or she must comply with all of the conditions the judge imposes, such as community service, and not get into any more trouble"

So basically, be good for an amount of time, don't get caught speeding or anything reckless and the ticket washes away like water down a drain.

I hope you enjoyed this next chapter, stay tuned for the next one, I apologize in advance I cannot tell you when I will update next but keep your eyes peeled!

Thank you for reading!

-_Scarlet Rose_


End file.
